Valentina Love
|-|Guardian= Valentina Love is role-played by Valentin girl. About her Valentina or Val is a new recruit in the Guardians. Unlike the others she is a romantic lover, a shy person and brave. She is a Guardian representing love to both adults and kids. Val is a teenager who follows the rules, but she can break them too (if something is wrong). She is very gentle and generous. She can create weapons with her love power, but her favorite weapon is a stick. She is well known as Valentina in Valentine's day. Her big brother is Cupid. She is a master of battling with sticks and archery. She is not like her brother. Her wings come up every Valentine's day and he doesn't have any power of love or can create a weapon from it like Val does. She wears a red short dress with a ribbon in her hair. She doesn't wear any shoes, but some days she does. Some days she loves her clothes as: a pink short fluffy dress, a black jacket, black leggings and black-pink shoes. val 3.jpg val 2.jpg Val in her outfit.jpg|In her outfit Val in her sexy outfit.jpg|In her late night dress Love me XD.png Val in a Joker costume.jpg|Val in her Joker costume Val in colors (6).jpg|Val in humans clothes, as a normal person Val 18.jpg She has the power not just to find or feel love, but she gives and looks for signs of love in everybody. She is very emotional, discreet, reliable, committed, and sensitive as well. She loves to help the Guardians with some things to do. She even loves to create hearts from colored papers, she sometimes loves kids more than adults. Val likes to cook for the Guardians as for her friends. She loves to dance, sing, and create when she is happy, but she can cry, she can see her bad memories and she doesn't speak when she is sad. But when she does something wrong, she can't forgive herself as her heart. Her Palace is in the sky and hidden from any intruders. Relationships ---- Jack Frost Val's best male friend. They both love to have fun with the children. Val had a big crush on him. She likes to see him, but then she found out that he has a girlfriend, so she just stayed his friend. But then she discovers that Jack's girl is none other than Symphony. North Val sees him as a grateful, open-hearted man who likes everyone. Alex 2.jpg|Alex- as good dark sister 2.jpg|Val's sister Jack 59 (35).jpg North1.jpg Bunny 3.jpg Tooth 10.jpg Sandy 16.jpg Symphony.jpg Cupid (2).jpg|Cupid (Val's brother) Cupid (1).jpg Afrodite.jpg|Aphrodite (Val's and Cupid's mother) Tooth Is Valentina's first female friend, next to Symphony. They both had a big crush on Jack. Bunny He is a big, fluffy, sometimes grumpy, and cute bunny. She really likes to hug him sometimes. Sandy Val's mentor, because they have similar powers. she can create stuff as Sandy with his magic Dreamsand. Symphony Her best best friend and the one and only friend that has Jack as her boyfriend. Alex Is Val's truly, trust worthy, beloved boyfriend. Dark sister Val's darkishly cruel copy. Cupid Cupid is the big brother of Valentina. She calls Cupid by his name or just 'bro'. Timothy Timothy.jpg|Timothy Nova.jpg|Phoenix Jade Windragon with her saumri sword.jpg|Jade Alisa.jpeg|Alisa Vita.jpg|Vita Spiritina.jpg|Spiritina Sibuna.jpg|Sib ElsaLark.png|Elsa Mary Overland.jpg|Mary Timothy is Val's best adventurist friend. They always go on the adventures together, with Tim's co-worker Hades, that she likes. But sometimes she feels Tim's pain, because of his beloved sister Anna. Pheonix They two, love to -sometimes- battle each other, but in a friendship way. And like Timothy, they always go on adventures together. On the emotional side, they still feel some kind of love/attraction for each other, but they have to let it go. Even if Phoenix has a big Ego (want to show off), they are still best friends. Nova, Aurora, Jade Val is the friend of all three girls. They spend some time with each other and have some fun. Alisa She likes Alisa, because she is like her. She has a dark self as well, but not like Val. Alisa is the one, that cares for Phoenix much and Val is happy, that she could see her friends be together. Vita Val likes her, because she can speak German and Valentina is learning it. Spiritina, Sepehr, Sirius and Xavier, Serena, Vevina, Duke She likes to hang out with them. They are always fun. Sibunafoeye Val helped her to see what Guardian, she is in her heart and what she sees on her. Elsa Is her normal friend. They talk very much and have fun with each other too. Vanessa Is a great friend. Even if Vanessa does something wrong and Val has to fix it, she still loves her. Thunderhead Eric 1.jpg|Eric Pitch 47.jpg|Pitch She met him once, when she was helping Timothy with his job. She dislikes him, but when she fights him, she has to be careful, because he controls and can throw lightning. Eric As Val loves magic, she really despises Eric, because he always hypnotizes her, when she is not ready. As well Eric likes her, she says the other way. Mary Mary is Val's best friend. She always cares for her and defends by her side. She even made a little necklace for her, to feel safe, until Pitch grabbed it and took it away. Pitch As a 'human' Fearling or she could say, Boogeyman, she hates him, when he is frightening the poor children. But she can see, that he is a loving father and husband. Colors of love Some of the people know just one color for love and that is pink or red. But in Val's way, the way of the love, it has many colors representing what they mean. Red: Excitement, passion, aggression, and desire. Val in colors (10).jpg|Red Val in colors (8).jpg|Pink Val in colors (12).jpg|Yellow Val in colors (2).jpg|Blue Val in colors (9).jpg|Purple Val in colors (7).jpg|Orange Val in colors (4).jpg|Green Val in colors (3).jpg|Brown Val in colors (5).jpg|Gray Val in colors (11).jpg|White Val in colors (1).jpg|Black Pink: Romance, love, caring, tenderness, acceptance, and calmness. Yellow: Joy, happiness, optimism, idealism, hope, and jealousy. Blue: Trust, truth, stability, harmony, security, order, and loyalty. Purple: Wisdom, royalty, nobility, spirituality, mysterious, honor, and arrogance. Orange: Warmth, expensive and demanding of attention. Green: Environment, healthy, good luck, generosity, inexperienced, and misfortune. Brown: Stability, reliability, comfort, and simplicity. Gray: Security, intelligence, modesty, dignity, sadness, and boring. White: Purity, cleanliness, peace, and innocence. Black: Elegance, mystery, fear, unhappiness, and remorse. Pets ---- White horse Blacky 3.jpg|Val's horse - Blacky Blacky 2.jpg Blacky.jpg Silver (1).jpg|Silver Silver (2).jpg Val has a pet horse. It's her favorite horse. It's white, big, has wings and a horn. His name is Blacky. Silver Silver is a Lynx, that was given to Val by Timothy, when they were looking for a night rose in a cave. Val had a dangerous disease and when they went inside, the cave, Timothy found a frozen (near dead) silver lynx, but in the end it revived itself and Val cares for him. Quotes ---- *"Hi, I'm Valentina, but you can just call me Val. Everyone does." *(To Timothy, when he got a nervous breakdown) "It's going to be alright..... Would you please be still?!!" *"Oh dear God." *(To Phoenix, when he wanted to destroy a world) "No. I won't let you." (Comes in front of him) "You will have to go through me." (Gently grabs his weapon and raises it towards her heart) "But you will only get through me, when I die." *(To Symphony, when they were flying towards the Ice Cream Land) "Catch me if you can!" *(To Dark sister, when she wanted to destroy the love) "Sister! You won't win this fight! Because love can't be destroyed. It's in you too!" *(When she and Alex were dancing a slow dance) "Wow, you're really a great dancer. How come I didn't know that?" (Looks at him smiling) Trivia ---- *She doesn not know, who is her father. *She can hypnotize people with her love, just if she places her hand on someone's shoulder. It can be very dangerous for the person as soo to Valentina. The person will love her at any cost and says the name: Mistress. The only way, people can come back to themself is, that they need to wait till midnight and till then they cannot kiss Val. If they do, they will remain at the same state forever. *The person, that Val hypnotize, can have pink eyes and will protect the Mistress in every way. *The picture (Love Valentina..) is from here: here |-|Half Goddess= This is the side, where there are information about Val being a half goddess. Half Goddess As a Half Goddess, life for Valentina can be a bit hard. She was born above the skies, where there rule the Gods. She is the daughter of Aphrodite, the God of Love and Beauty. Valentina's father was a normal human, so-called mortal, but because Aphrodite dated several humans and Gods and she does not know who Val's real father is. Her powers came from her mother but are a bit different than her brother's. As Valentina isn't a Goddess, she doesn't have the limited power and can die as a normal mortal can. She doesn't speak with the God's very much or pray to them, she even doesn't pray for her mother. Family and Gods ---- Aphrodite She is Valentina's mother. She loves her daughter very much, but is a bit sad about Val's choices. Aphrodite wants Val to rule beside her and be like her. But Val denies it on every cause. Aphrodite has a husband, Hephaestus, but in several days and nights, she goes out "hunting" for men and catching them. Her favorite man/lover is Ares. She had a child with him once, Val's brother, Cupid. Aphrodite sometimes hears horrible words from Val, but the two also always make up. She is the daughter of Zeus and Dione. She has many brothers and sisters. Aphrodite, Cupid and Valentina.jpg|Aphrodite (middle), Cupid/Eros (right), Valentina (left) Ares and Hephaestus.jpg|Ares (left) and his brother Hephaestus (right) Hades and Persephone.jpg|Hades and Persephone Zeus and Hera.jpg|Zeus and Hera Poseidon and Amphitrite.jpg|Poseidon and Amphitrite Apollo and Artemis.jpg|Apollo and Artemis Athena.jpg|Athena Cupid He is Val's so-called big brother because he was the first born son of Aphrodite. His home was up in the skies and he lived with the other Gods, but in some years, he made a castle and in a couple of years, his sister came and live with him. Like Val, Cupid doesn't talk with other Gods and rarely with his mother, except if he has a question for her. Cupid's real name or other name is Eros. Ares Is the God of War, the warrior, that comes in every battle - of Gods and humans. He is the brother of Hephaestus and a lover of Aphrodite. From her, he got a son - Cupid. He thinks that Valentina is his born child and he acts, as he is her father, but she does not confirm that. He killed many people in the past as in the future. His father is Zeus and his mother is Hera. Hephaestus Is the God of blacksmith, sculptors, metallurgy, fire and volcanoes. Is Aphrodite's husband - because Zeus chose him to have Aphrodite. They both didn't have any children together. Hephaestus makes sculptors, swords, shields, necklaces, rings and other stuff to the Gods and Goddesses. Val plays the role, to be a daughter to him, because she likes him as she likes his talent. Zeus Is the Leader of all the Gods and Goddesses and the leader of the sky. His weapons are thunderbolts, but he has some new weapons with him too. His wife and sister is Hera. They both have some children, but Zeus mostly has more children with other Goddess's and mortal women. He has the ability to transform himself into: bull, raindrops, eagle, etc. To Val, he is her grandfather. Hera Is the wife and sister of Zeus. She is happy with him, but is frustrated, because he always go to the mortal woman's. Sometimes she caught him with the other females. She is the Goddess of marriage, child's birth, protector of kings and palaces. To Valentina, she is her grandmother. Hades He is Zeus' and Poseidon's brother. He is the God of Underworld, who keeps the dead souls lock up in his dark kingdom. His wife is Persephone, the daughter of Demeter. But he has her only for 3 months, then she must go back to her mother. He is Val's uncle. Persephone She is the wife of Hades and the Goddess of the fields - making all the plants grow, as her mother Demeter. Her father is Zeus. She can only be with her husband for three months and then she has to return back to her mother. At the beginning, Persephone was taken by Hades and made her eat 3 seeds from one of his fruit - pomegranate. If she would/has eat it, she had to stay with Hades in his underworld kingdom. But her mother, begged Zeus to find and bring back Persephone. So he made a decision, that she could stay 3 months with her mother and the other 3 months with her husband. Poseidon He is Zeus' and Hades' brother. He is the God of the sea and the protector of all aquatic features. He married Amphitrite, the sea Goddess. His weapon is a Trident. Valentina is his niece. Amphitrite She is a sea God and is married to Poseidon. She was the daughter of one of the Titans and Doris. The two pairs have 2 children, the first born son, named Triton and a second born child, a daughter, named Rhode. Athena She is the Goddess of reason, intelligent activity, art and literature. She is the daughter of Zeus, but didn't had a mother. Her birth was special, because she came out from Zeus' head and when she got out, she was wearing a battle outfit. She protects and gives some hints to the bravest, intelligent and the strongest men. She is even Zeus' favorite child as she is allowed to use his weapons, even the thunderbolts. Apollo He is the God of music, that he plays the most beautiful songs with his lyre. He is also known as the Archer - shoots at long distances with his silver bow - and God of healing, truth, light and giving the science of medicine to men. His daily task is to harness his four-horse chariot, in order to move the sun across the sky. He is the son of Zeus and Leto, and has a twin sister named Artemis. Artemis Is the Goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt, the moon and the natural environment. She is the protector of nature, hunt, agriculture and animal herding. Artemis is the daughter of Zeus and Leto and a twin brother: Apollo. Quotes ---- *Mom, I know you had a lot of men in your life as you have them now. But please, let me pick up a boy, that I like and not, that you pick all the guys, that want me. - Valentina to her mother Aphrodite *Ahh...Sometimes this Half God work, is making me crazy. Why wasn't I born in a normal family? - Valentina to Eros/Cupid *You, are not my father! - Val shouting at Ares *(Listening to Apollo's music) Wow, you are very good Apollo. No wonder all women like you, even me. Wait..did I said that out loud? - Val to Apollo Trivia ---- *Valentina's powers were given by Aphrodite, but as she was a Half Goddess, Aphrodite gave her one of her powers, so that Val wouldn't be just a normal Half Goddess. *As Valentina is like her mother, she has her natural beauty and was sometimes chased by mortals and the Gods, even if they were any of her family members. *Mostly Half Gods and Half Goddesses are without any powers - as a regular human, but are very loved by their parents - Gods. *Eros had a wife (mortal) named Psyche. *In the story of Psyche, when she came from Hades's Underworld, because she had to get a box of Beauty from Persephone, Psyche open it and fell asleep. In a nother story, Psyche ope the box, because she was becoming old and thought, that if she would just have a touch of the Beauty from the box, she would be normal again - but in this case, Eros stopped her from doing that. (You can watch it here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQkD7ltQjQo and here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lE_n-NKSni4) *Aphrodite's hair can change in some directions - blonde or brown. *Aphrodite has the same movement as her father Zeus, and that is going on ' dates '. *Ares and Aphrodite were once caught by Aphrodite's husband Hephaestus, when they were loving each other. Hephaestus threw a net at them and show them to the Gods, where they all laughed at them. *Aphrodite doesn't has just 2 children, but she has had 9 more. *As all the Gods, every mortal has to pray to all of the Gods or just those, who they decide to pray. *The pictures are from Azalea dolls - Lord of the Rings (http://www.azaleasdolls.com/lotr.html) *All the information about the Gods (and all the others, that aren't written in this page) are from here (http://www.greekmythology.com/Olympians/olympians.html) Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Good Category:Half Goddess